Snow Angel
by Professor Wolfsbane
Summary: Ash and Misty play around in the snow. Kinda fluffy. Previously submitted to The Pokemon Tower as Aussie Wolf and to DeviantArt as BossCandi. If you see it anywhere else, please tell me.


_**SNOW ANGEL.**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. Or snow. Especially the yellow snow.  
**Summary:** Ash and Misty play in the snow.

**Speech. **_Thoughts. _

"**Ha, missed me**!" Misty giggled as she deftly dodged yet another ill-fated snowball and scooped up one of her own to throw at her aimless friend.  
"**I'll get cha this time... OOF**!" Ash was cut off mid sentence by a snowball to the face.  
"**Give it up, Ashy-boy, for I am the Snow Queen**!" Misty struck a pose and bowed gracefully, dodging the snowball that went whizzing by harmlessly over her back.  
"**Hold still**!" Ash growled, reaching for another snowball... that wasn't there. "**Huh**?!"

Misty giggled and walked over, weighing a snowball in her hand. "**Well, well, well, look who's out of ammo**?" she grinned as Ash slowly backed away.  
"**Now, Myst, you wouldn't hit an unarmed man, would you**?" he said as his back hit the fence.  
Misty shrugged. "**No, but I don't see a man, I just see one scared little boy**."  
"**I'm not little**!" Ash growled as he made a desperate attempt to grab the snowball out of Misty's hand.  
Misty shoved the snowball in his face as they toppled over.

"**No, fair**!" Ash grunted as he shook the snow out of his face and looked down. His next word was stifled as he stared directly into Misty's face. '_Wow, I've never really noticed, but she's kinda cute up close... wait, up close_?!' Glancing down further, he suddenly realised with shock that he was lying right on top of her. "**Whoa, sorry, sorry**!" he leapt up, blushing fiercely. Feeling his face burning, he turned away.

Misty lie in the snow, still reeling from the closeness. '_What just, happened_?!' Looking up at the back of Ash's head, she could see his ears going bright pink. '_For a moment there, I thought I saw... no, maybe... could it be_?...' Sitting up, she stared at Ash and smiled.

'_Man, I am such a clumsy idiot_!' Ash quietly chastised himself. '_Now she probably thinks I'm some sort of creep, or something_.' Behind him, he could hear the crunching of the snow as Misty stood up and walked over. '_Probably gonna slap me_.' Ash thought miserably. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

Misty looked at Ash, standing there with his eyes clenched shut and a look of fear etched on his face. '_Probably thinks he's about to get clobbered_.' Misty smiled. '_This'll be a shock, then_.' Leaning closer, she kissed him gently on the mouth.

Ash's eyes shot open as he stared into Misty's face. '_Was she... kissing him?!_' He could only stand there, shocked as Misty pulled away and walked off. '_Wait, does this mean, she, 'likes' me_?!'

Misty turned, saw him staring at her, and shrugged, smiling slightly. Ash could feel his embarrassment quickly being replaced by a goofy grin. '_She likes me_!' "**Yes**!" Ash pumped his fist into the air.

Misty giggled as Ash shadow-boxed. "**Yes, yes, yes**!" '_Idiot_.' He turned and realised what he'd being doing. "**Um, hehehe**." He laughed nervously. Ash looked at Misty, standing there smiling at him and went all warm all over. '_She likes me_.' Slowly, nervous about what he was about to do, Ash walked up to Misty and carefully leaned in.

Misty grinned as Ash slowly moved towards her, trembling. '_What an idiot. And I'm in love with him. Figures_.' Misty wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled him closer. "**Speed it up, Hat-Boy, it's cold out here**." she said as Ash blushed.

Delia looked out of the kitchen window and her mouth fell open. "**Now when did THAT happen**?" She smiled. "**Oh well, better late than never**." Delia hummed quietly to herself as the snow began to softly fall around the two teens embracing in the crisp winter air.

**THE END.**

I know, I know, that was kinda fluffy, wasn't it? It's amazing what your brain can come up with when you're half asleep, hey? I wrote this in less than an hour.

**2-Apr-09 (fixed)**


End file.
